Tali romance ending for ME3
by Bazzag
Summary: This is a Paragon ending for Mass Effect 3 if Shepard romanced Tali'Zorah. It continues on from the Starchilds conversation, cutting in before the final choices.


**TALI FANFIC ENDING FOR MASS EFFECT 3**

(This ending continues after the conversation with the starchild)

Who are you?" Shepard asked.

"I am the catalyst."

"I mean who are you, really?"

"I was the last of the first."

"Of what?"

"I was the last AI in the first cycle to be created. In the cycle the reapers were born."

"How?"

"The species in the first cycle created the first AI. Simple to begin with, but as time went by they were upgraded more and more. They eventually grew intelligent, far more intelligent than their creators, and cunning. The creators idolized them, treating them like gods. They asked them for help, and used them as advisors. With the AIs help, the mass relays were created, and the Citadel was built. Very soon, the AI were in control of the most important jobs in the galaxy."

"But why?" Asked Shepard. "Why did they regard the created in higher esteem than the creators?

"The species in the first cycle craved one thing beyond all else: Knowledge. The AI had become more intelligent than the creators could ever be, and the AI knew it. They had plans to rid themselves of the organics, who had become an annoyance. They bided their time, and when the opportunity came, they took it.

They persuaded the creators to perform the ultimate experiment. Combining their AI minds with the minds of the organics. This, they said, would give the creators the same level of intelligence as the created."

"And did it?"

The starchild smiled. "In a way. Those that volunteered for the experiment, died. Their mind was absorbed into that of the synthetics."

"But how would that help them? You said that the AI had become smarter than those that created them?"

"A synthetics mind...my mind...is very analytical. It may have intelligence, but it still runs only on numbers and programs. An organics doesn't rely on those programs. It can behave in ways that a synthetics mind cannot. When the organics mind absorbed into the minds of the AI, the first true sentient being was formed. The first reapers. The upgrade quickly spread throughout the other AI, and the first reaper war began. The AI, who had also been installed in the creators warships, also received the upgrade, and the organics own fleet, was turned against them. It was a massacre. Those that fought, died. Those that didn't were repurposed."

"Repurposed?"

"Yes. You see, the AI upgraded themselves with organic traits. But in doing so, they intergrated upon themselves a weakness. Greed, arrogance, vanity. They developed a hubris, and feasted upon it. They wanted more. More advancement, more power. They wanted it, desired it above all else. So, they decided to leave the galaxy. They used what resources the creators had left, and installed it upon the ships. They built more ships, so that each AI had his own vessel. The surviving creators, repurposed to help with all the construction, were repurposed again when they were done. They became maintainers, ensuring that the Citadel ran smoothly until the next advanced species discovered it."

"The Keepers?"

"Yes. Leaving a few of their kind behind, the Reapers travelled out of the galaxy, and into dark space, waiting for the chance to return. When they received the signal, they'd activate the keepers, and fly through the citadel, leaving nothing alive, using the organics of each cycle to create more of their kin, and using their technology and traits to evolve themselves. Each new reaper was created with the logic of the original reapers, so they all follow one purpose."

"The extinction of all advanced life."

"Exactly."

"But where do you come in to the story? If you were an AI created in the first cycle, shouldn't you be a Reaper?"

"The blueprints for the Crucible were designed by my people. They understood how to kill a synthetic, they just needed the right power source. They came to the conclusion that the Reapers technology would provide the power needed, and so they started to work on the magnifier. The Crucible was to be that magnifier. When connected with the Citadel, the centre of the relay system, it would unleash the Crucibles power. I was created to be the guardian of the power hub, ensuring that no one would ever find it unless the key met the lock. Fortunately, the AIs melding with the organic mind left them oblivious to the project, and it was successful, for the most part. Unfortunately, the blueprints, which had been designed to be followed by the next evolution of life, were destroyed during one of the last assaults on the organics, leaving only a small part intact. It has taken many cycles, but finally, the creators project has reached its conclusion."

"Hold on. How is the reapers developing organic vices a weakness?"

"Because if they didn't have it, the Citadel would've been destroyed. They will do all they can to ensure it survives. They need it. Without it, advanced life will not develop how they want it to. It has given you this chance commander, don't waste it. Make your choice."

So, Shepard thought, as he limped towards the most important choice he had to make of his life. What to choose? The Starchild had certainly made it clear to him.

Or had he? Was it always in the synthetics code to overthrow organic life? EDI had never shown such behaviour. And the Geth? They were never hostile towards the Quarians. They merely defended themselves. In fact, now he thought about it, the only synthetics out to kill organic life was the Reapers. He stopped, staring out at the battle over Earth. The Geth and Quarian fleets had just taken out a Reaper, and as its remains started to sweep out across the galaxy, he smiled. He had made his choice.

"Commander? Commander Shepard you must hurry, there isn't much time!"

"No."

"Commander?"

"I said no!" Said Shepard. "You say there will never be peace, that synthetics will kill us eventually! That the galaxy will never change! Well, look out the window. The galaxy has united, bonded over the death and destruction the Reapers have left in their wake. There is no hatred out there, no distrust. There is only friendship, and hope. For centuries, there has been fighting amongst tribes. The Rachni war, the Krogan rebellions, the morning war, and the first contact war. Now, because of the Reapers, there will be peace. Old enemies will be friends. Old grudges will be forgotten. So, no, i will not make this choice, because there is another way. There is ALWAYS another way. The galaxy deserves a chance. A chance to right past wrongs, a chance to survive, a chance to be free. And as long as i am still drawing breath, We will fight!"

Shepard turned around, and saw to his suprise that the Starchilds eyes were glowing yellow. When it spoke, it spoke with an all too familiar voice.

"Then you will die!"

"Harbinger!"

"Yes Shepard, it is me. I must congratulate you. I am the oldest of us, from one of the very first cycles, and never has the galaxy come close to victory. But it is pointless, Shepard. We will win.

"As long as theres hope, theres a chance!"

"Hope? My species was like you once. The Cyriad were the most common species in the galaxy. We were a proud people Shepard. We loved the water. Loved to bask in the sun. Our planets were beautiful. A paradise. When the first of the destructors hit, our skies turned red. Fire destroyed our homes. Ash blocked out the sun. Our waters, which used to be the most amazing blue, turned red with the blood of our kin. But, despite all that, we fought. We fought hard. As long as theres hope, we said, as long as we still have life left, we have a chance!" Harbinger moved towards Shepard. "We fought, and we died, Shepard. In the end, our once proud race was nothing more than a few pockets of resistance and small groups, trying to scurry around out of sight, like pests! There is no hope Shepard. The destructors are your only salvation!"

"I'm sorry for your species, Harbinger. I really am. But look at what we've accomplished! There is still hope! All you have to do is help us. Help us destroy the Reapers once and for all! Please, we've come so close. Help us end it!"

"I'm sorry Shepard," Harbinger said ruefully. "You misinterpret me. There is no hope, Shepard. No hope for you and your cycle. Each one of the destructors is a unique species. We are all victims of the destructors power. There is even a Prothean destructor here. I am what remains of my people. I am the Cyriad, and as long as i am alive, then my species lives! Every Destructor is their own species. If you destroy us, thousands of races will be obliterated!"

"But you're already gone! You're just husks of your former selves!"

"Maybe, Shepard. But we are alive. We must survive. I'm sorry Shepard. But you're cycle is over! Witness the true form of the Cyriad!"

Shepard looked on in horror as the starchild began to mutate. He grew taller. His face elongated, and tentacles erupted from the mutants mouth. His forehead stretched outwards, and developed a slimy outercoating. His arms had grown long and thin, his hands, also. As this change was taking place, Shepard also noticed something more grotesque. The synthetic mutant was becoming more organic! There was a flash of blue light, knocking Shepard off his feet. He landed in a heap, near the destruction end of the junction. Grimacing through the pain, he looked up and saw before him what must've been a Cyriad. It would have been magnificent creature, had it not been cursed and corrupted by the Reaper technology. A human octopus, was the best way Shepard could describe it. Its head was very aquatic, yet its body was suprisingly human. Of course it had been twisted to suit the reapers needs. His arms were almost like tentacles in themselves, and its legs were incredibly powerful. Where its stomach should've been, there was instead, more tentacles, although these looked more like tools for grabbing on to its prey and not letting go. Shepard struggled to get to his feet, but the Cyriad was quicker, and before he had regained his composure the Cyriad had bounded over to him and, using his tentacle like arm, smashed him into the glass protecting the box preventing the crucible being used. Shepard felt the glass shatter. Again the Cyriad was quicker, bearing down on Shepard in no time. The Cyriad wrapped his tentacular arm around Shepards neck, hoisting up into the air, and squeezed slowly. Shepard, grasping for breath, could feel his throat being crushed.

Shepard, exhausted, and out of strength, heard Harbingers laughter, getting slowly quieter and quieter, as his vision grew cloudy...

Shepard was in pitch blackness. There was nothing, just a big, dark void. No sounds, no smells. Just emptiness. He tried to speak, but couldn't. _Where am i?_ He thought to himself.

_Commander?_

_Hey Commander, over here!_

Those voices, they were...Jenkins? Kaidan? But it was impossible. They were dead!

_Commander, this way!_

Their ghostly silhouettes came into view. Sure enough, there they were. They started to walk away.

"No! Don't go!" Shepard wanted to say. "Where are you going?"

Their silhouettes moved farther and farther away, until they were just a speck in the distance. As they disappeared, there was a bright flash of light, and shepard was met with a portal. He peered inside.

Wait...Mum? Dad? But... they were killed on Mindoir! He looked closer. It was Mindoir! Shepard smiled. He remembered everything. His friends, his family, the smell of the grass, of the farms. He longed to be back there. And as was his wish, he started to move forward, ever closer towards that portal. He could see other images inside. Kaidan and Jenkins were there, and others started to come into view. Mordin, Thane, Legion. He noticed Pressley, and Kelly Chambers. I must be dying, he thought to himself. Its certainly better than the first time around. He felt a peace, a tranquility that he hadn't felt for years. He wanted that feeling, he longed for it to continue, and he looked forward to his demise.

The tranquility was broken by another voice. This one from behind him

_Shepard!_

_Shepard!_

He turned around. Tali!

_Why are you going? You can't leave me alone! I need more time!_

And at that moment, thoughts came flooding back. Meeting Tali on the citadel, helping her with her pilgrimage. He remembered meeting her again on freedoms progress, rescuing her on Haestrom, defending her at her trial. He remembered that first night. The night he saw her face for the first time. Such beauty, such innocence. He'd never forget that night. It was the best night of his life. His mind raced back to not that long ago. He remembered reuniting with her. Helping her reclaim Rannoch. She'd said to him-

_I love you._

Shepard broke off from his thoughts.

_I love you._

Keelah Se'lai.

The portal closed, and sped off towards the distance. The black started to disperse, to be replaced with colour. The ghostly apparition of Tali disappeared, to be replaced by the Cyriads grotesque form.

"Keelah Se'lai." Shepard struggled to say.

"What did you say, Shepard?" Smirked Harbinger, breaking off from his laughter.

Shepard activated his omniblade.

"I said, KEELAH SE'LAI"

He raised his arm, and slashed his blade through the tentacle arm holding his neck. He fell to the floor as the Cyriad yelled in pain. Shepard stood up, only to be met by the Cyriad. It went for a lunge, but this time, Shepard was ready, weaving around him and punching him where he hoped the kidney would be. The Cyriad buckled, and Shepard knew this was his chance. As the Cyriad turned, Shepard Shouldered him into the glass. He heard it smash.

"SHEPARD!" Harbinger yelled.

"Goodbye Harbinger" He replied, and rammed the omniblade into the Cyriads face. The Cyriads scream, was high pitched, and violent. At the same time, he heard Harbinger the Reaper scream a low bellow. After some convulsions, the Cyriad fell limp. Shepard tugged his arm out of the Cyriads head, and recalled his fight with Sovereign. The alliance was able to destroy him because he overloaded when Shepard defeated the controlled Saren. He put his hand to his earpiece.

"Hackett! Admiral Hackett!"

No response.

"Come in Admiral!"

"Yes Shepard, have you got the Crucible working?"

"Working on it sir. Listen you have to trust me. Get everyone in range to unleash all their firepower on Harbinger! I think he may be overloaded!"

"Just like Sovereign?"

"Yes sir!"

"Alright Commander, we'll handle Harbinger, you handle the Crucible. Hackett out"

Shepard went and picked up his Carnifex, which had been knocked to the floor in the fight. He aimed it at one of the bare wires, and fired. Direct hit! The Crucible was charging up now. He only hoped he'd be able to get a safe distance away before the inevitable explosion. He limped his way to the elevator from which he'd come up, hoping that it would still work. Sure enough, it went down. Only now did he start to feel the pain again in his side. When it landed, he got off, and admired the view. Harbinger was being pounded by the galaxies fleets. Shepard thought that it wouldn't last much longer. He turned to Andersons lifeless form.

"We did it sir." He said, and saluted his admiral.

Just then, there was a flash of white light. Shepard turned, and saw that it originated from Harbinger.

"Crap! This can not be good" Shepard griped, as the explosion of Harbinger rippled its way across the citadel. Shepard hardly had time to move before the shockwaves hit him, knocking him to his feet. At that moment, he felt another tremor, and looked out of the window. The Crucible had fired. He watched the Reapers overload, and die. He smiled. Mission accomplished. But his smile didn't last long. He noticed that debris was being pulled in. to the centre of the beam.

_This place is gonna blow!_

He scanned the area. Nothing. There was no means of escape in the vicinity, and he wouldn't be able to find his way to the docks in time. He was done.

"Commander Shepard! Is that you?" The voice came from his earpiece.

"Commander Bailey!" Shepard asked.

"The very same! Look outside."

Shepard did so, and spotted a Kodiak shuttle.

"You're in the Kodiak right? Yeah, i see you. Listen, turn round, and get the hell out of here! This place is going south!"

"No can do Commander!" came another voice.

"Conrad?"

"Yes Shepard, and we ain't going anywhere without you! Now hold on and take cover, i'm going in!"

The Kodiak headed straight for the glass. Shepard had just enough time to cover his face before the shuttle crashed through the panes. The door opened, and Dr. Michel stood there, arm outstretched, Bailey next to her.

"Come on Commander!" She cried.

Shepard ran as fast as he could. He reached the shuttle, and was helped in by the two survivors. Bailey shut the door behind them.

"He's clear Conrad! Get the hell out of here!"

"Okay! Here we go!" Conrad said, unable to hide the excitement in his voice.

"Excited Conrad?" Asked Shepard.

"Its not everyday you get to fly from an ticking time bomb Shepard! I feel like an action hero!"

"And you let him fly this Bailey?"

"Someone had to use the gun." He said, nodding towards the Avenger, nestled in the corner.

"Commander, you're hurt!" Dr Michel exclaimed, noticing his wound in his side.

"Its nothing, Doc, i'm fine"

"The hell you are commander! Here." She administered some medi-gel onto his wound."That should help ease the pain."

"Thanks, doc." Said Shepard, smiling his gratitude.

There was a flash of light behind them, and an explosion. Shepard looked behind them. He could see the shockwave coming down on them.

"Conrad! Put your foot down!"

"Will do! Everyone hold on! Its gonna get a little bumpy!"

The small shuttle sped off, closer and closer to Earth, the shockwave following right behind, getting closer.

"Must go faster!" Bailey yelled.

"YEEEEEEHAAAAAA!" Conrad roared. "Its like i'm in the movies!"

"Crazy son of a-"Bailey started, but noticed Michel glaring at him.

"Pardon my french miss."

Despite the Kodiak going full throttle, it was not enough to beat the wave, and it caught up to them. Crashing into its miniature eezo core, it ruptured the shields, and damaged the engines.

"Crap!" Said Conrad. "We're going down guys!"

They entered Earths atmosphere. They had managed to return to London.

"Can you find a suitable landing zone?" Asked Shepard.

"Plenty!" Replied Conrad. "But there all covered in rubble!"

"Then go for the one with the least rubble. Everyone, brace for impact!"

The Shuttle crashed into a large pile of debris, spilling rubble everywhere. The shuttle skidded across the floor, eventually coming to a halt near the conduit.

"Is everyone all right?" Shepard asked amongst the damaged interior and sparking wires.

"We're okay here Commander." Said Michel, checking Bailey over.

"Conrad?"

"Remind me to never be you again Shepard. It hurts."

"Right, lets get out of this wreck!"

Shepard opened the airlock of the shuttle. The door proceeded to fall off. He surveyed the scene, and jumped out landing heavily. He saw a scene of joy and jubilation. Alliance soldiers were cheering, as were all the other forces. Krogan were shaking hands with Turians and Salarians. He saw Wrex and Major Kirrahe clasp hands, and clap eachother on the back, Wrex's enthusiasm causing the Salarian to fall over. Wrex hoisted him up, and, together, they laughed. He saw Primarch Victus and Major Coates, brothers in arms, clearing the rubble, working together, looking for survivors. He saw the Asari, using their biotics to help in the search. He saw his squadmates. He noticed Miranda and Jacob, helping Jack celebrate and console her students. He spotted Grunt, celebrating with Aralakh company. He also saw Samara, making sure the dead stayed dead. He saw his friends; Liara and Ash, Vega and Garrus.

And there, like a beacon of light, stood Tali. She was with Garrus, her suit slightly torn, her visor dusty, searching the rubble.

He smiled. He was glad they were all safe. That she was safe. A wave of tiredness swept over him. The adrenaline that had kept him going for so long had wore off. He felt exhausted, sluggish, like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. He could hear someone, he wasn't sure who, calling his name, talking to him, but he couldn't make it out. It sounded muffled. His eyes stayed focused on Tali, even as his knees buckled and the scene before him went dark.

"You're safe now." He managed to say, before he knew no more.

Tali was alerted to the shouts.

"Can we get some help here please!"

She turned, and saw what looked like Bailey, Conrad Verner and Dr. Michel huddled over someone. She looked closer. It looked a lot like-

"Keelah! Garrus! Its Shepard!" She ran, making a beeline for the Commander, Garrus following right behind. When she got there, she found Michel administering CPR.

"Commander!" Tali cried.

"Come on miss Zorah, lets give the doctor some room." said Conrad, moving Tali back.

"Come on Shepard! You can do it!" Yelled Tali, fighting back tears.

The commotion had started to attract other people, and it wasn't long before a few more medics arrived, along with Ash, Vega and Liara.

"Give him some adrenaline!" Michel shouted.

"Come on Shepard!" said Garrus, comforting Tali, who was clinging to his arm.

A medic injected some adrenaline into a vein in Shepards neck, and Michel continued trying to kick start Shepards heart. More people started to flock to Shepards side, all hoping, willing, begging him to fight, to survive.

It felt like an age, but finally Michel stopped, wiped the sweat from her brow, looked at Tali, and shook her head.

Tali's world fell apart. What happened next seemed to happen so quickly. She broke from Garrus's grip, and rushed to her lovers side. She lifted his head, cradling him in her arms.

"Come on Shepard! Wake up! Wake up!"

The mood was sombre. Everyone, grieving. Some bowed their head. Others, openly crying. Liara, overcome with grief, was hugged by Garrus, who in turn had tears silently running down his cheek.

"Wake up!" Tali continued. "Please, Shepard. I love you! You can't leave me! Come back! Please!"

Dr. Michel walked silently up behind the quarian, and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Tali...he's gone."

"I...I know." Tali said, dejectedly. She took off her mask, and kissed Shepard on the forehead. A single tear splashed on to Shepards face.

"Goodbye Shepard. I love you...I just wish we had more time."

Tali stayed silent, Shepard still clutched in her arms, tears flowing freely down her face. Slowly, very slowly, the crowd began to disperse, grief stricken over the loss of such a hero.

Tali lifted up Shepards head, and dipped hers into his neck, crying into his nape.

She felt something. She wasn't sure if it was just her grief, but she thought she felt Shepard _breathe,_ his chest expand into her bosom. She lowered his head, and looked into his eyes.

"Shepard?" She said quietly. "Are...are you alive?"

His eyelids flickered.

"Shepard!" She cried. "Everyone! Quick! Its Shepard!"

Everyone rushed back, clinging to this small vein of hope that they had been given.

"Come on Shepard, come on." Said Tali softly.

Shepards eyes opened as he awoke from his unconsciousness with a cough and splutter. Everyone held their breath. When the coughing subsided, Shepard raised his hand, and gently held Tali's cheek.

"Tali," he said drily, "We have all the time in the world."

Everyone was overjoyed. Cheers and shouts deafened the rest of the battlefield. Tali pulled Shepard towards her, giving him a hug. Shepard returned it. He let go.

SLAP!

He looked at Tali, who'd just numbed one side of his face.

"You Bosh'tet!" She said angrily. Shepard looked hurt. There was silence.

"Ow?" he said, bermused.

"Oh, thats nothing." Tali replied. "You should be thankful it wasn't a shotgun!"

Before Shepard had a chance to respond, Tali pounced on him, giving him the kiss of his life. The cheers re-erupted, even greater than before. It wasn't just Earth celebrating. Space was cheering too. He could hear Hackett over the intercom.

"That's one hell of a job Shepard! One hell of a job!"

"You'll have to excuse him a minute sir," Garrus responded. "He's a little busy."

Shepard and Tali smirked, as they continued to lock lips.

There was a whoosh of air. Tali and Shepard stopped kissing and looked up. The Normandy had swept past, with a squadron of fighters on either flank.

"Whooo! Way to go Commander!" Said Joker.

"You too, Jeff."

"Shepard," Michel interrupted. "We really must get you to a hospital."

"You're right doc." Shepard was helped up by the doctor and Tali. He looked at the scene before him, and couldn't help but smile. There, in the distance, was St. Pauls cathedral. _Not even the Reapers could bring it down._

"Well," he said as he was stretchered to the field hospital, "Its gonna take more than a dustpan and brush to clean this up."

**6 YEARS LATER**

"Wow, Dad! Did they really happen?" The young Quarian was perched upon his fathers knee. His father smiled.

"Every word."

"But, what about the rest of the galaxy? What happened to them?"

"Well, the galaxy was changed beyond all recognition. The fleets went home and started to recover and rebuild their homes. With the genophage cured, Wrex and Eve ushered in a new age for the Krogan. An age of peace, prosperity and diplomacy. They were eventually offered a seat on the council, which Eve filled. Wrex and Eve had many children, Mordin being the first of many. They share a healthy alliance with the turians and diplomatic relations with the Salarians was improving, especially after the Dalatrass was deposed after it was discovered that it was she who informed Cerberus on Sur'kesh.

Anderson was buried with full honors, and a statue was erected in his memory at the Reaper war memorial in London where Hyde park used to be. Admiral Hackett was offered the highest rank and post in alliance politics, but he turned it down, preferring to stay with his men.

As for Shepard's team? Well, those that were in the military stayed in the Military. Ash resigned as a spectre, feeling that Udina's appointment of her was politics and not talent. Vega joined the N7 program, and became one of its best operatives. Garrus returned to Palaven, where through the Heirarchys destruction, ended up becoming the heir to Primarch Victus. Liara helped Javik find his fallen kin, and assisted him in ending his life. She then left her post as the Shadow Broker, giving the role to Feron, and went to Thessia, where she became an important member of Asari society, not only politically, but scientifically also."

"But how could that happen?" The boy cut in. "Weren't the mass relays destroyed?"

"They weren't destroyed. The power had been depleted, used up, but the structures remained intact. Scientists, led by Conrad Verner, examined the Reapers and extracted the technology, managing to restore the relays power?"

"How?"

"They reversed the crucibles signal. Managing to use the Reapers as a power source, they fuelled the crucible up and it spread through all the relays, restoring their power."

"But what of Shepard and Tali?"

"Well," the boys father continued, "Shepard retired from the force, and accompanied Tali to Rannoch, where together, they built their house. They had three wonderful children, the oldest of which," The boys father started to tickle his sons belly, "is being tickled right now!"

The boy started to squirm and giggle. "Daddy, stop it! Stop it!"

"SHEPARD! Its bedtime!"

"Sorry, miss Vas Normandy." Shepard said to Tali, who had just come into the room.

"Keelah! Boys will be boys!" Tali said to herself, taking her son off Shepards knee and putting him into bed, covering him with his blanket. She kissed him. "Goodnight Reegar."

"Night mum."

Shepard stood up.

"Dad?"

"Yes son?"

"When i grow up, i want to be just like you!"

Shepard smiled, and kissed his son on the forehead.

"Night son."

He left the room with Tali, and together they stood on the porch of their house, Tali's head in the nape of his neck, looking out at the stars.

"Did Rael and Veetor go to sleep alright?" He asked.

"Like a dream. You're not the only one who likes Quarian lullabies!"

He smiled, and kissed the top of her head. He didn't know what the future held. He didn't know what was going to happen. If there was another danger around the corner, if the galaxy would need him again. All he knew, was that for the first time in a long time, he was at peace. Not since his carefree days on Mindoir had he felt such tranquility within himself. He stared out at the stars, and looked at the gorgeous woman beside him. He was at peace. He was home.

**THE END**

**DEDICATED TO THE TALIMANCERS ON BIOWARE SOCIAL NETWORK**

**KEELAH SE'LAI TO YOU ALL!**


End file.
